piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Teague
Teague was the Keeper of the Code, former Pirate Lord of Madagascar, with the Brethren Court.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End He is also the father of Captain Jack Sparrow. Biography Early life .]] Captain Teague was an infamous pirate who commanded the awed and fearful respect of all Pirate Lords in the Fourth Brethren Court, and was once a very feared pirate in the world; said to have done many things. He was said to be born in British India. He was Pirate Lord of Madagascar but he later resigned to become keeper of the Pirata Codex. Throughout his son's, Jack Sparrow, childhood, he was always there when his boy needed him most, such as knocking out the pirate Rusty Knickers when he threatened to cut off Jack's hand or saving Jack from being sold into slavery by Captain Lucille Graven. When he left the Court, Teague gave his seat to his son, who became a Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, while Teague later became Keeper of the Code.http://piratesonline.go.com/#/community/lore/ch1.html&t=0.020738416461616282 Keeper of the Code It appears that Teague resides in Shipwreck Cove. Teague was reunited with his son when Jack entered the Turkish prison to procure a drawing of the Key to the Dead Man's Chest. Teague inspired Jack to escape before his captors could hang him.[[Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)|''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)]] Level 1: "Prison Fortress" Teague returned to Shipwreck Cove, where he was called upon during the meeting of the Fourth Brethren Court, presided over by Hector Barbossa and Jack, to cite from the Pirata Codex. Teague shot Sri Sumbhajee's aide Askay for demeaning the Code's importance. After citing a section from the Codex, he played a tune while the Pirate Lords voted for the new Pirate King. After the meeting, Teague offered Jack advice concerning the latter's search for immortality. He also reunited Jack with his mother—whose shrunken head Teague carried around with him. Jack would later hang the head on his own belt. '' after the battle.]] Teague witnessed the battle around Calypso's maelstrom from his ship, the Misty Lady, and celebrated the defeat of Lord Cutler Beckett, head of the East India Trading Company, and Davy Jones and his crewmen. Unlike many others, he merely smiled and tossed his hat, instead of cheering and dancing. His further fate is unknown, but he is set to return in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Appearance, possessions and traits Teague wore clothes that complemented his role as a pirate captain. As part of his ensemble, he wore a long crimson frock coat embroidered with a faded white floral design and a decorated dark brown waistcoat to match. A sash was tied around Teague's waist constantly. The undershirt that Teague wore was decorated with much more frill than those of most pirates. His hair was stylized in long dreadlocks adorned with beads and small crosses, and was held back by a dark green bandanna. Teague also wore a large bicorne adorned with pheasant feathers to symbolize his role as captain. On his hands were three rings, one of which took the form of a metal skull. .]] Teague possessed a sword like any other captain and had a flintlock pistol which was put to use when faced with a dissenter of the Code of which he put all his faith within. Teague was described by Keith Richards in the commentary about his character as being a "stay at home" pirate where Jack was a "working man" pirate, and also being like an aristocrat. Given the reverence and fear the other Pirate Lords give him, he was most likely a fearsome and successful pirate. Even Jack fears and respects him, though this might be because he's his father. He respects the Pirate Code enough to kill people who disrespect it. Teague took up the guitar at some point in his life and became quite good at playing it. Behind the scenes .]] *This character was referred to as both Teague and Grant during production, though writer Terry Rossio confirmed that "Captain Teague" was the character's name in the script.Keep to the Code forums: Terry Rossio's comments on Captain Teague However, Johnny Depp confirmed the familial connection in Total Film, though the original script did not address it. *Johnny Depp based the character of Jack Sparrow partly on the appearance and manner of Keith Richards, who was approached to play Jack's father in Dead Man's Chest (then named Grant Sparrow), but was unavailable at the time. The character was voiced by Jack Angel in the ''At World's End'' video game. *At least one of the rings Captain Teague wears (the skull ring) is of Richards' personal effects. *In the ''At World's End'' video game Teague advised Jack to find Tia Dalma in Port Royal and with her help assemble the Brethren Court. In the game he is clean-shaven. * Edward may be his first name as in the video game while playing as him when fighting enemies he can be heard to call out: "That's what you get for challenging Edward Teague". * During the Father's Day event on Pirates of the Caribbean Online, the player can save captain Teague who is imprisoned on a Royal Navy ship. *It is possible that Edward Teague's name is based off "Edward Teach", the birth name of the infamous real-life pirate Blackbeard, who was active in 1717-18. Teague's clothing and facial hair are similar to written accounts of Blackbeard's appearance. * It also seems that the figure of this character is based off of the original captain of the pirate ship (The Wicked Wench) on the POTC rides. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Dance of the Hours'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Fathers'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Lords Category:Brethren Court Category:English Teague Category:Teague's crew Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen Category:Males Category:Helmsmen